


Baby Girl?

by quirky_turtle



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of a Daddy!Kink, Sweet Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/quirky_turtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your best friend from college, Erica comes to visit, you are ecstatic that she and your boyfriend, Dr. Spencer Reid are getting along so well. Until the embarrassing stories come up. One of her embarrassing stories inspires Spencer to try something new. </p><p>Based on the prompt: 'I'm sorry! I didn't mean to laugh! That is just NOT what I expected you to say!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Girl?

You had to take a deep breath to calm yourself from laughing so hard.

 

Your best friend from college was visiting for a week, and you had offered her your guest room. Your boyfriend, Spencer Reid, suggested that you all go out to dinner. So far, they were getting along great. At first, Spencer had been shy and willing to take a backseat in the conversation, until Erica had dragged him in.

 

It made you happy to see them getting along. You were worried that Erica's outgoing personality would scare Spencer off. Or that she would read his shyness as being rude or aloof. But, thankfully, they seemed to find a good balance.

 

You leaned into Spencer's side, his arm resting on the back of your chair as Erica recounted some undergraduate horror stories.

 

“Oh my god and the first time she got drunk!” Erica laughed as Spencer leaned in, intrigued because you were not a drinker.

 

“Okay! That's enough stories for one night!” you declared, your cheeks flushing at the memory. Spencer and Erica chuckled at your expense.

 

After a few minutes you excused yourself, “Behave while I'm in the ladies room.” you warned them both.

 

By the time you were out of earshot, Spencer turned back to your black-haired friend.

 

“So that story?” he grinned. You were one of his favorite topics to study. Getting to know you, your likes, dislikes. Even your past, so of course he would take full advantage of meeting an old friend of yours.

 

* * *

 

 

The visit with Erica had gone well, and soon enough, she was leaving. After your goodbyes and waving her taxi off, you and Spencer were alone in your home for the first time all week.

 

You let out a sigh and stretched your shoulders, feeling Spencer's hands land on your hips. A smile fell on your lips.

 

“We have the whole night to ourselves.” you murmured, stepping closer to him.

 

He hummed in response and leaned forward to lay soft kisses down your neck.

 

You giggled, “Genius, you read my mind.”

 

You threaded your fingers through his brown curls, guiding his lips to your own.

 

The kiss got heated quickly. Spencer squeezed your hips as he pushed you against the wall, pinning you between it and him. You let out a soft moan in response.

 

He pulled away to whisper against your lips, “Like that, baby girl?”

 

You paused. Then you couldn’t help the giggles that bubbled to the surface.

 

Spencer looked confused, “What?”

 

“I'm sorry! I didn't mean to laugh, but that is just **not** what I thought you'd say.” you tried to calm your laughter, not wanting to hurt his feelings, “Baby girl? That’s not you.” you shook your head as he blushed.

 

“I-I thought you w-would like it?” he stumbled over his words, adorable confusion on his face.

 

You looked him in the eyes, your expression playful, head tilted, “Where did you get that idea?”

 

He sighed and looked down, stepping away from you, then mumbled something you couldn’t make out.

 

“What was that?” you followed him, trying to hear him better.

 

He plopped on the couch and spoke up, “Erica. She said that you had a… thing for ‘daddy talk’.” he ran his hand over his face, “I thought that maybe you wanted to try it, but were too nervous to ask me.”

 

You sat next to him and smiled, “Daddy ta- wait. Was she talking about spring break?”

 

He nodded. The story about the first time you had gotten drunk. You and your friends had been sitting around, talking about sex.

 

* _Flashback*_

 

_“I don’t get the daddy kink. It just seems weird. Girls with daddy issues.” A pretty sober Erica shook her head in disgust._

 

_You however, were drunk off your ass, but decided to step in, “Actually, the daddy kink doesn’t come from daddy issues. My father and I have a great relationship.” you took another sip from your._

 

_When all of your friends stared at you, you thought about what you had said. Realizing what you had just implicated, you swore out loud._

 

_“Oh shit!”_

 

_*End Flashback*_

 

You groaned out loud, “Spence, that conversation was over ten years ago. And I was drunk! Also, I was a virgin, just going off of what I read. I had no idea what I was into back then!”

 

He looked up, “You’re sure? Because if there is something you want to try, you know you can always tell me.”

 

You smiled softly, “I’m sure. You know you can do the same with me, right?”

 

Spencer nodded before leaning in to give you a soft kiss.

 

“Please don’t ever call me, “baby girl”, again.” you grinned against his lips.

 

“Deal. If we can try something else.” he pulled away, smirking at you.

 

“What’s that?” you asked, intrigued.

 

“Sex on the couch.” he waggled his eyebrows mischievously.

 

“Deal.” you agreed, giggling as he playfully pounced on you.


End file.
